


Amar

by Sineadhdz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineadhdz/pseuds/Sineadhdz
Summary: Amar es saber decir adiós,es dejar ir, pero no olvidar.Nunca olvidar.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Amar

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un pequeño pseudo-poema inspirado en el final del episodio 15x18.

Amar es saber decir adiós,

es dejar ir, pero no olvidar.

Nunca olvidar.

Amar es arrancarse el corazón del pecho,

es colocarlo en un altar y esperar. 

Es ofrendar, pero no exigir.

Amar es escuchar,

es acallar a tus demonios

para luchar contra los de alguien más.

Amar es buscar,

es regresar, y es partir,

es alejarse cuando no hay razón para permanecer.

Amar es añorar, 

es caer en el letargo de los recuerdos,

pero no permitirse deambular eternamente.

Amar es vivir y compartir, es dar y recibir.

Amar es entregar cada parte de tu ser,

cada fragmento descolorido y roído.

Amar es ser, es rebelarse y evolucionar.

Es renacer y levantar la vista al cielo.

Es pedir, es implorar, y es luchar.

Amar es despertar y sonreír,

es vestirse de esperanza,

es desnudar el alma

y entregar cada resquicio con devoción.

Amar es sentir, 

es mostrar con cada caricia,

con cada palabra,

la humildad de amar sin pedir ser amado.

Pero qué gran alegría 

la de amar y ser correspondido,

la de sentir el corazón danzar en el pecho

y saber que es en sincronía con otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que, el ver la escena doblada al español Latino hizo mi día, mi semana, tal vez incluso mi año. También el ver todo el amor en las redes sociales ha sido maravilloso.


End file.
